Convertible vehicle having rear window modules are known from practice. Rear window modules comprise a window body, which can be advanced in guide rails that are fixed relative to the vehicle, in the manner of a lifting window, between a lifted closed position and a lowered open position. The window body, in known rear window modules, includes bearing bodies at its lower edge and is guided in the guide rails via said bearing bodies. Owing to the limited installation space in vehicles, there is the problem that a sealing unit, which extends in the transverse direction of the vehicle and abuts against the window body, is arranged, in the lifted closed position, at the lower edge or directly adjacent to the lower edge of the window body. This may lead to sealing problems.